Trapped
by sheerio4ever
Summary: Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie, are on a road trip in America. They have a car accident and stumbled to the nearest house that they find. The people they meet seem kind, but it is a trick and they have all been heavily drugged. They have to go through their worst nightmares to wake up and escape, but who will be strong enough, and who will fail? *AU* *for bs13's horror contest*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: This is intending to be a horror story, according to my original plan, the contest I'm entering (summary) and the genre (horror, duh.) So if you don't like this kind of stuff, gore, chills, ect. please don't read. I have you warned, so you have absolutely no right to bitch me out about it. I'll repeat that for you, no right. Anyways, happy reading... or maybe not. **

**3rd Person's P.O.V: **

They were fighting again, Joy sighed to herself, as she tried to block out the bickering that Eddie and Patricia were doing in the back seats. It wasn't working though. Jerome had fallen asleep in the passenger seat, and had no intentions whatsoever to wake up and keep his girlfriend company. Also, there was no radio reception around here, and Joy's car was so old-school, that it didn't have a CD player, but a tape player. Who the hell had tapes lying around these days?

She sighed, and focused on the road ahead of her. It was dry and dusty, and resembled nothing like a road, but Patricia insisted that her GPS never failed, and that they were on the right track. The robotic woman's voice that sounded from the GPS backed up Patricia, and so had Eddie (mainly because he wanted to stay in Patricia's good books), and she would have been outnumbered even if Jerome had been awake.

That had been an hour ago, when the sun had been up high, and cascading heat. Now it was seemed to be cold and quickly getting dark. She would have to put her lights on soon. Joy still couldn't believe that the sun went down so fast. It was the middle of summer, and the sun was almost all gone at half eight in the evening... she looked ahead at the "road" drearily. This was just going fabulously.

Then she spotting something on the side of the road. It was gone as soon as she blinked, but she could of sworn that it was a... person? But people didn't just appear and disappear like that. It was probably just a trick or the light... or rather, the dark.

Joy just shivered, rolled her shoulder back, flicked on her lights, and listened to the not-so-soothing voices of Patricia and Eddie rising and rising in their pointless argument.

Joy kept her eyes to the road, and glanced around, not being able to stop herself from being wary since she thought she saw that person... she was being hopelessly paranoid over nothing.

She had just began to relax, just managed to convince herself that nothing bad or unusual was going to happen when... she was dead sure that she saw a strange figure tip his hat at her as she drove by. He was wearing a dark trench coat that obscured his figure from sight.

Her heart rate went sky high again, and she felt sick to the stomach. She could almost feel all the blood rush out of her face...

...of course nobody else noticed, because they were either asleep, or fighting with each other viciously.

Joy took deep breaths and told herself that the man that saluted her was just a friendly farmer... but there weren't many fields that looked like farming material... or a person who was taking a walk, she passed a house occasionally around here. It wasn't totally deserted. Or he could be a ghost...

No! Joy screamed at herself mentally, it was a friendly person walking home. That is all.

But who wears a trench coat and hat in the dead of summer? Who even owned that stuff around here? It was America, it was hot in summer. She mentally berated herself for giving into Patricia and Eddie's pleas to join them on a road trip in a foreign country that she knew hardly anything about. Urban legends rushed into her head immediately. She blanched and felt as if she couldn't breathe for a few seconds.

She also regretted it because she got stuck with all the driving, and right now, Patricia and Eddie were making out in the back. Lovely.

"Guys!" She exclaimed, rolling her eyes. "Cut it out!" She glared at them playfully, as Jerome murmured something about "Alfie" and "pranks" in his sleep.

Patricia and Eddie ignored her, but eased up a little, so that they weren't _that _disgusting, and Joy rolled her eyes again. She had almost, for that little second, forgotten about the trench coat man...

...until she saw him again, looking at her intensely as she drove by. This time he didn't move or salute her, just stared. How did this guy move so fast? And when she looked into the rear view mirror, he had gone. Dissolved into his surroundings, or thin air.

Joy let out a little frightened squeak.

"Joy, what's wrong?" Patricia asked, finally breaking away from Eddie. They both gazed at her questionably.

"Err... I just thought that I saw something... but I didn't." Joy answered. "I'm just tired, I hope that we get out of here soon, and find a B&B to stay the night. Not that Jerome needs the sleep." She glared softly at her sleeping boyfriend, who was now murmuring something about "waterfights" and "eggs and flour".

Patricia looked like she was going to say something else, but then they heard a voice. "Turn left in 14 yards."

They all visibly jumped in their seats with fright, except Jerome, who was still sleeping, and laughed nervously when they realised that it had just been the GPS. It had been quiet for so long that they had forgotten that it was even there.

Joy laughed along with her friends, eager not to show how much that had actually made her heart jump. She looked around again, and once again there was a man on the side of the road, and standing beside him was a girl that vaguely resembled herself. She had the same face, same hair, same height, but she was in a long, dark trench coat, and staring at Joy as she was driving past.

Or rather Joy stared at Joy as she passed.

She bit down the urge to scream and cry, but she didn't because Eddie and Patricia still hadn't seen anything odd, and they would just think that she was really tired, or going insane and delusional.

She was terrified though.

She drove on for a bit, plagued with worry about those two shady looking figures, and resisted the urge to cry. Something darted across the road, and Joy, in her paranoid state, braked hard, jolting her, Jerome, Patricia and Eddie hard into whatever was in front of them. Her, the steering wheel. Eddie and Patricia, the front seat. Jerome, well... Jerome was in such a position that the seatbelt stopped him from belting anything. Regardless, the impact of the stop made him wake up instantly.

"What the hell?" He yawned, looking around him. Joy looked outside onto the almost pitch black road, her eyes filled with horror. What was that thing that had just ran past her? She took a deep, meaningful breath, and let it out slowly, closing her eyes. On the other side of the road, there stood a tabby cat, hissing and glaring at the car. His greeny yellow eyes glowing in the darkness.

"Joy, are you okay?" Patricia asked, her voice wavering.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm just tired and jumpy," Joy gave a tight smile. "Lack of coffee probably."

"Here," Jerome was fully awake now. "You get some rest, and I'll drive on." Joy nodded and looked at him gratefully, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

She opened the driver's door and got out, and Jerome mimicked her actions. As soon as she stepped out of the car's safety, she shivered and her heart started pounding against her chest once more.

It was warm outside with a small, refreshing breeze, yet it was almost pitch black. It was unusual - even if it were in the middle of summer. She crossed over to the passenger's seat cautiously, as if something were going to jump out and drag her away. She sat into the car again, as Jerome started the ignition. Funny, she hadn't remembered turning the car off... He shot her a worried look, just as Patricia and Eddie settled down in their seats again. It was easy for all of them, Joy thought bitterly, they weren't seeing weird people on the side of the roads.

Jerome drove off into the night, Joy tried to relax, Patricia snuggled into Eddie, and they were both watching out the windows, not really looking for anything in particular except for a way out of the semi-isolated part of the country.

Eddie saw it first. A man in a trench coat at the side of the road staring into the car. He tensed up, and that was how Patricia noticed. Joy and Jerome had already seen it, and while Joy looked the image of a person about to faint, Jerome was shaking his head and whispering something about himself being delusional.

The mysterious man held his hand out, and for a second everything seemed to stop at a standstill, and then everything came crashing down to earth. And the last thing that any of them know is, darkness, pain, and white hands stained with red...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Thank-you for all of your reviews guys, they were so nice :) Thank-you so, so much. **

**Okay, anyway, you may, or may have not noticed that today I updated all 13 of my stories. It is because today is a very special day, which is the 21st of July. This time last year I joined as Sheerio4ever. And here I am. So as a mini celebration of the last 12 months, I have decided to update all my stories, and maybe update my profile :) Enjoy. **

**3rd Person's P.O.V: **

Jerome woke up, coughing and gasping. It was light outside, like the sun had just rose. He struggled to remember where he was and then he weakly reached for the door on his side - to open it, but as expected, he was too tired and confused to make it budge. Car accident, was what he thought as he looked around him. We've been in a car accident. On one side of him, Joy was unconscious, small shards of glass showered around her, and he hoped that none of them had imbedded themselves into her skin. Patricia and Eddie weren't making any noise behind him, so he presumed that they hadn't woken up either... unless they are dead, he thought.

He reached for the car handle again, and this time he managed to make it spring open. He crawled out of the car, not quite trusting his legs just yet, and collapsed onto the dry, dead, brown grass. He closed his eyes as he lay there, and tried to remember what had happened. His mind came up blank. It was like his memory had been erased, and that there was something that he was forgetting. Something that may of caused the accident.

The only thing his mind came up with, were hands.

He had no idea why he kept thinking of hands when he wondering about the accident. Maybe he had a hand fetish. But the image that appeared in his mind now, was weird, and scary. He pictured a hand so white that it wasn't even a proper skin tone, and it wasn't a gnarled, old hand like you would have thought. It was smooth and child-like. But that wasn't the weirdest thing, the weirdest thing is that the hands that he pictured, on top of being so white that it seemed impossible, the fingers were stained with blood... could the hand have been the cause of the accident?

Jerome shook his head to try and get rid of the thought. His mind was coming up with horrible, scary, twisted reasons for the accident. There was no way that a hand could cause an accident, no way that he'd ever even see one like that in the first place.

He decided to roll over and lie on his back, stop breathing in the smell of dead grass that irritated the skin on his face, and observe the scene of the accident. The car looked trashed, not that it had actually been brand new in the first place, but it was awful now. He didn't think that even a scrap yard would accept it.

He rolled his eyes to look behind him, and discovered a gentle, but long, slope. It was obvious that they had skidded down this slope, turned over a few times, and completely wreck the car. But why didn't Jerome remember any screaming or any panicked feelings?

He looked at the car again, and spotted the bonnet. He sat up slowly so he could get a better look. The bonnet looked like it had tried to be shred to ribbons. It had four deep, close together, lines ripped through it, that probably did a lot of damage to the engine. But... he couldn't help but think, as he looked at those four lines, of the hand again. Four fingers ripping through the bonnet...

Stop Jerome, he told himself, there is no way that a _hand _caused this much damage.

He finally tried his hand at standing up, and to his relief, he didn't fall down, even if he was a bit shaky at the knees. He didn't spot anyone around to help them, and he didn't see any other weird marks on the car either, so he went around to help Joy out of the car. Try to make her wake up. Hope to God that she hadn't broke anything.

He walked around slowly (the best he could manage) to the passenger side of the car, and opened it. Thankfully it seemed that the car handles still worked, it was strange, but Jerome was too grateful to dwell on it.

"Joy," he whispered, gently shaking her. "Joy, wake up please." He didn't succeed in waking Joy up, but Patricia stirred, and fluttered her eyes. Okay, well maybe not fluttered, because this is Patricia we're talking about.

"Pattycakes?" He asked hopefully.

"Don't call me Pattycakes, or I'll tear your tongue out." She hissed at him. Well, it was nice to see that the accident didn't seem to have to lasting effect on Patricia anyway.

"Wake up Eddie," Jerome told her. "While I get Joy out." While Jerome was treating Joy like a fragile doll, Patricia had no hesitations in slapping Eddie and shouting his name.

"Oww!" Eddie cried. "What was that for?" He rubbed his eyes. "Where are we?"

"We are on a road trip in America," Patricia said very slowly. "You suggested it remember?" Eddie was too tired to move to hit her, so he just rolled his eyes.

"I meant where are we now?" He tried.

"I don't know, find a road sign. We were in an accident, and now we've got to get out of the car. You are okay, aren't you?" Patricia explained, her voice tightening with worry, and all Eddie could think about was how much he hoped she was okay.

"Aww Yacker, you do care."

"Shut-up Slimeball," she hissed. "Or I'll make sure that you can never get out of this car." And there was his old Patricia again, wrapped up in a blanket of spikes.

"Okay, okay, open the door or something, will you?" Eddie said, rolling his eyes once again. Maybe he shouldn't do that... what if he had brain damage or something (would explain why he couldn't remember anything) and then the next time he rolled his eyes they got stuck or something? Could that happen? His mum used to say that it happened when the wind changed...

Patricia and Eddie were out of the car five minutes later, just as Jerome reappeared on the grass with Joy lying down on it.

"What's wrong with her?" Patricia asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's not waking up," Jerome said. "At first I thought it was because she was dead, but she has a pulse..."

"Wait," Eddie said. "How did you take her pulse, you aren't a doctor." Now it was Patricia's turn to roll her eyes.

"He skipped the first aid meetings in school, and he isn't that bright either," she said, reaching up to ruffle Eddie's hair, and groaning when her arm protested in pain.

"What's wrong?" Eddie asked, forgetting completely about the dig she had just made.

"Nothing," Patricia grumbled. "I just bruised my arm, that's all." Eddie wasn't sure that 'that was all' but he knew Patricia, and he didn't press it. "You were saying Jerome?"

"Joy's not dead, so then I thought maybe she hit her head really hard or something, and is really unconscious, but that's not it because..." Jerome was interrupted by Joy, who had started snoring. "She's just asleep..." Jerome said deadpanned. "We were in an accident, and she is asleep."

Joy woke up, suddenly then. "Wow Joy, you have brilliant timing." Eddie commented.

"W-what?" She murmured.

"Nothing, nothing," Jerome sighed, shooting Eddie a glare. "Do you remember anything about the car crash?"

"What?" Joy sat up quickly and looked around her, panicked. "What car accident, is everyone all right?" Jerome took in a sharp intake of breath.

"Does anyone remember anything about the accident?" Nobody answered. "Does anyone keep thinking of a white hand?" Everyone nodded. Jerome felt relived, but horrified at the same time. "Does anyone's phone have any reception?" Everyone shook their head except Patricia.

"I do!" She exclaimed, and she tried to dial someone's number.

"We are sorry," the emotionless woman's voice came from the other side of the line. "You have no credit to make this call. Please top up your phone-" Patricia hung up.

"But I had lots of credit," Patricia answered, looking at her phone. "I swear that I did." She went through her list of text messages, and was horrified to see that everyone had been sent a new text, all of them the same. "Don't worry if you don't hear from me in a while, going through a country bad for reception," Patricia whispered horrified. "I didn't send that!"

"So," Joy interrupted. "We are in an isolated, weird place, no reception or credit, someone has told everyone not to worry if they don't hear from us, all we can remember from our accident is a hand, and we don't know what to do." Everyone stayed silent.

"I think that we should find a house," Eddie said. "Borrow their phone or something." Everyone nodded, it was the only plan that they had. And they began to walk up the hill.

When they reached the top, they didn't look back down at the wreckage, just continued walking. So they didn't see the figure step out from behind the tree, and they most certainly didn't see the scene behind them change. The car that was 'wrecked' changed to look the same as it would have looked if they hadn't had an accident. Except for the claw marks, they stayed, they had damaged the engine. Incase any of them had seen past that glamour, and they tried to escape...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to emwood because of their awesome review, that made my day :) **

**Also, this isn't really a scary chapter, just a filler one that leads up to the next chapter (that will hopefully be haunting enough). **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

Patricia didn't feel right as they stood outside a random house in the almost deserted countryside. She felt... unsettled, like something worse than a car accident was just waiting to happen, but of course, this was their only option. Well... this or wait on the roadside, hungry and thirsty, for the odd chance that a car might actually pass by.

She felt like it was her fault. Number one, it was her who wanted to explore America and gave Eddie the idea, and number two, it was her fault that they were out here in the first place, telling Joy that her GPS was right, and would always be right. That Joy should skip the main road and follow the instructions. Of course it hadn't dawned on her then that if something bad happened that they would be in the middle of nowhere. _Stupid. _

Eddie, seeming to pick up on his girlfriend's mood, wrapped an arm around her shoulder - her good one, thank God. "This isn't your fault," he whispered into her ear, but she found it very hard to believe him.

"Okay, are we going inside or what?" Jerome asked, swallowing hard. They all nodded nervously in response.

Jerome was leading the way, and due to that, he was landed with the responsibility of knocking on the door and doing the smooth talking. He sucked in a deep breath, and knocked on the door hard - but not hard enough to break the door down.

The door swung open, revealing an elderly woman with a friendly smile. "Oh, hello there. Can I help you?"

. . .

Turns out that the old lady's name was Martha and she lived with her husband John, they invited the four teenagers into the house, and ushered them to sit down.

"Thing is, that there is no reception around here," John informed them as Martha walked in with a tray full of drinks. "But our son is visiting from the city tomorrow if you'd like to stay the night." Martha nodded eagerly, handing out the drinks with a smile that never seemed to leave her face.

"That's a great idea darling. Your welcome to stay as long as you like." She sat down beside her husband watching the teenagers drink.

"Uh, if you don't mind," Eddie answered. "We really don't have anywhere else to go."

"It's no problem really," Martha answered. "We have two spare rooms - one room for the girls and one for the boys." Each couple seemed disappointed at that, but they didn't argue.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Oh! Two visitors in a day," Martha clapped her hands. "It's a record!"

"I think it's only Steven from down the road," John told her. "Send him away. Tell him that we have visitors."

"Of course," she nodded. "He can come back tomorrow. Make yourselves at home," she nodded towards the four kids. "There is bread and butter on the kitchen table, fillings in the fridge. Get something to eat, you must be starving - it's nearly time for lunch anyway!" The clock read half eleven.

Patricia thought that the couple seemed nice enough... but maybe too nice. She still couldn't shake the bad feeling off. But she was really hungry so...

"We have visitors." She heard Martha say to 'Steven' quietly. "Come over tomorrow, they'll be ready then..." And she shut the door, walking into the kitchen. Patricia couldn't help but think about what was going to be ready... maybe they had animals or something... maybe for slaughtering? Or maybe they were the ones being slaughtered... Patricia pushed the thought out of her mind, she had watched one too many horror films.

Martha smiled cheerfully at them. "Eat up," she grinned. And Patricia couldn't help but think how an old lady had could have perfect white teeth... probably dentures...?

. . .

After dinner Martha showed them to their rooms for the night. "Okay, one room has a double bed that two of you will have to share, and the other has two single beds. Here is the bathroom if you need to go in the middle of the night." She pointed at a white door beside the stairs.

Jerome and Eddie shared a look with each other. "Okay, this is the girls room," in the middle of the room there was a double bed. Eddie and Jerome let out a sigh of relief, and said goodnight to the girls as they stumbled sleepily into the room.

"And here is the boys room. Oh..." Martha looked at the room, seemingly perplexed. "Oh yes! John nailed the two single beds together. How silly of me to forget! Goodnight boys." And she left the room, closing the door.

"We are not sleeping together," Eddie said, backing away from the bed. "Nu-uh."

"So you're not attracted to me? Not even a little bit?" Jerome teased. Eddie shook his head.

"I want the bed." Eddie said, as Jerome sat down on it.

"Nope, I was here first."

"Give me the bed!"

"Rock, paper, scissors?" Jerome suggested.

"Fine," Eddie agreed.

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

"Paper," Eddie said smugly, looking at Jerome's fist.

"Fist of doom!" Jerome cried. "It defeats everything."

"No, it doesn't!" Eddie protested.

"It does," Jerome answered, laughing wickedly.

"Does not."

"Does!"

"You want be to get Joy in here?" Eddie threatened.

"Be my guest," Jerome said. "But you want to risk facing Patricia's wrath for disturbing them about the same as I do."

Eddie sighed. "Fine... but I get the thick blanket!"

. . .

"Are they asleep?" John asked, a wicked grin on his face. The flickering candle light casting shadows across his face, making him seem more evil somehow.

Martha nodded, showing her perfect white teeth. "Is it time?"

"It's time."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own the House of Anubis. **

**A/N: There is low thunder rumbling outside and my dog is barking at it. If the thunder gets any louder, I'm hiding under my bed. Anyway, I'm only writing because I thought it was a perfect background for writing a horror story - and I'm only afraid of thunder when it's really loud and accompanied by lightening. **

**3rd Person P.O.V:**

The whole house was dark except for the flickering flames that came off candles that were placed randomly around the house. The elderly couple that owned the house had unpleasant smiles that somehow screamed evil. They crept up the stairs as quiet as a cat hunting its prey (and indeed they were cats hunting their prey). Not that they needed too, they had mixed sleeping pills into their guests drinks before they went to bed. They wouldn't wake up even if the house was falling down.

"Oh, can't we just have them now!" Martha hissed, although that wasn't her real name. Her real name was Lilith (Hebrew name meaning 'of the night'), she had been named after the all-powerful demon.

"No," John, or rather Dracul (Romanian name meaning 'devil') answered. "It is against the law."

"The law is silly," Lilith pouted at her husband, and literally partner in crime.

"The law is the law Lilith," Dracul answered. "It states that we cannot have the humans unless they are not brave enough to face their fears. We can have the cowards."

He turned away from her, indicating that the discussion was over.

"But we have already broken the law," she protested. "Luring them here. Frightening them, making them 'crash' and leaving them with no other options but to come here."

"That was not us," he said quietly. "That was Steven, I mean, Vritra (Hindi name meaning 'the enveloper')."

"What does it matter? We are still going to be sent down with him anyway." Lilith mumbled.

"No Lilith," he answered sternly. "We are not, because we have obeyed the law." She didn't answer back.

They tiptoed, ever so cautious - even though they had no need to be, and entered the girls room first. Lilith walked up to a sleeping Patricia and brushed her hair away from her neck as Dracul pulled a long syringe out of his pocket, full of a thick liquid that looked like metal. It glinted in the faint moonlight entering the room, and he looked down at the girls bare neck. He hoped that this one was a coward - even if she didn't seem like she was. She would be tasty.

He grinned manically, and stuck the syringe into her neck, pushed the top down and down until all the liquid was emptied into her blood system. She let out a small groan and went unnaturally still and quiet.

"Goodnight young one," he hissed."And let us hope that you don't wake up..."

**A/N: Okay, I know that this one was really, really, really short but I had to make that the ending, it wouldn't have been as great otherwise. The thunder is still rumbling (much, much louder) but thankfully there is no rain nor lightening yet. I did my homework, as looked up names that I could use, and I thought that you might like the meanings (I hope you did).**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Thunder stopped. No lightening. **

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

Joy felt everything in her body stiffen. She didn't know how, she was in a dream, wasn't she? Or at least a dreamlike state...

She walked around waiting for something to happen, she was nervous and definitely jumpy. This wasn't going to help anything. She closed her eyes tight, and took a deep breath in through her nose, and she opened her eyes...

...and took a sharp intake of breath. She was no longer walking around in a hazy area, she was sitting in the front seat of a car. And she seemed to be driving.

She gripped the steering wheel, and stared to panic internally. What was going on? Why was she in her car? Hadn't they left it smashed in the end of the slope? She looked beside her, Jerome was sitting there, wide awake, she looked in the mirror, Patricia and Eddie were talking animatedly in the back. _What the hell was going on? _Wasn't Jerome asleep? Wasn't Patricia and Eddie making out?

"Joy," Jerome looked at her. "Relax, it's okay. We'll be out of here soon." There was no teasing words, or looks. No jokes after the sentences. She had given no indication that she was feeling tense. She looked at him. Something strange was going on.

"I know," she found herself saying. More to herself than Jerome. "I know." She drove on, and she realised that the man in the trench coat and hat was back. He was staring at her as she drove by. Another panicked, sharp intake of air. And there he was again, tipping his hat at her - how dare he.

Joy took a deep breath, and tried to decide what she would do this time round about that ghost man.

. . .

Jerome was standing inside a cloud. A very dry cloud. And he didn't feel like he was floating... what a disappointment. He shook his head from the childish thoughts, and when he lifted it, he was in the driver's seat of Joy's car. But... didn't they crash...?

No, of course not, he laughed to himself. He must have just dozed off while driving, better not do that again. Especially not if he were going to have crazy dreams.

He drove by, everyone in the car in a comfortable silence. Out of the corner of his eye, he thought he something move. He ignored it. But he could not ignore what was right in front of him. A man in a trench coat with a hat that partially obscured his face.

And he had a white hand extended, fingers stained with a crimson red...

. . .

Patricia looked around, she was a misty place and it was weird. Patricia had always hated mist. It made it hard to see, and she hated not being able to see...

She blinked, and then she was in the backseat of a car. Joy's car. And Joy was driving. She was sitting beside Eddie and he was gazing out of the window, daydreaming. Patricia looked at her boyfriend. Eddie? Daydreaming when she was right beside him? Maybe she had dozed off...

But she was on the wrong side, she realised quickly. She was sitting in the seat beside the left window, behind Jerome. She was always behind the driver's seat, and she had made that pretty clear to Eddie. Did he move her while she was sleeping? He knew that she was very particular when it came to these kind of things, how could he forget?

Then she realised that they were turning onto the road where they had all crashed. She wouldn't let it happen again this time.

. . .

Eddie felt confused. Being stuck in a world of white haze could do that to you, y'know. He covered his face with the theory of: if I can't see you, you aren't there. And surprisingly it worked. When he removed his hands, the scene was instantly changed, only... he kind of preferred the white haze, but he doubted the trick worked twice.

The car that he was in was in the middle of a field, everyone else was unconscious. But he was awake. And he watched as a person, obscured from identification by a trench coat and hat stood at the front of the car with an evil smile on his face. A smile with perfect white teeth. He watched as the person (most likely a man) put his hand down on the car, and proved that he wasn't at all human when he dug his fingers into the bonnet like it was soft butter. Eddie closed his eyes as he hear the metal being pulled apart by the persons fingers... a horrible metallic screechy noise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis. **

**A/N: Last Chapter.**

**3rd Person P.O.V: **

Joy stopped the car suddenly. Everyone looked at her weirdly. She took a deep breath. She was going to do this. She opened the driver's door and stepped out. The man in the trench coat and hat was still there, and he was looking at her weirdly. As if she were doing something wrong.

She stormed up to him, not sure where this sudden bout of confidence was coming from. "What do you think you are doing?" She screamed at him as she came closer. "Stop terrorising me and popping up everywhere. Leave me along you bas-" But she was cut short as a hole in the road opened up in front of her, and she fell into it.

"Oh, I love dreams," the man laughed. "So easy to bend to your will." And Joy had the tragic feeling that she had failed something as everything went black.

. . .

Lilith stood in the girls room, monitoring them. Dracul was in with the boys. She smiled as she remembered the plan that she and Vritra had made behind her husband's back. He would access the dreams and make sure that the teenagers would cower to their fear. What her husband didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

She smiled in satisfaction as the first girl, (what was her name, Joy?) choked and gasped until finally her eyes opened, tears of silver spilling out.

"You will be an absolute joy to feast on," she cackled.

. . .

Jerome stopped the car immediately and asked for Patricia's phone, knowing that she was the only one that had reception. She looked frightened but did as she was asked without protest. He just had the number punched in where the window was smashed open, and the phone snatched out of Jerome's hands.

"I don't think so..." came a musical voice, dragging Jerome out of the car as the others looked on in horror. Jerome was looking into a pair of light purple eyes as his windpipe was crushed under a boot, and he couldn't breathe...

. . .

Dracul looked in amazement as one of the boys started to make choking noises before opening his eyes, with tears of the metallic silver seeping out. It was beautiful in a sadistic, tragic way, but this was how he survived.

. . .

Patricia looked around as her GPS said to turn right.

"No Joy!" She cried out. "Stick to the main road!"

"Turn right," the GPS repeated.

"Don't Joy, I'm begging you." Patricia replied to her best friend. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"Shut-up you little bitch," the GPS said, changing to a man's voice. "Don't you dare think that you can save yourself and your little friends."

Patricia threw the GPS out of the window.

. . .

Lilith looked on curiously as she watched Patricia struggle against her death. Struggle more than she had seen anyone else in her lifetime. But there was no way that she could win. No way at all. Her eyes were wide open, welling with silver, all she had to do was stop fighting and let those tears fall.

. . .

Eddie gasped as the screeching metal sound kept coming and coming.

"Stop it!" He screamed. "Stop it!" The sound stopped suddenly, and the car door was jerked open.

"Don't you tell me what to do," the man smirked, grabbing one of Eddie's wrists and cutting it deep. "You don't get to order me around. I'm the boss here." And he smirked as he watched Eddie bled out, calling for Patricia who was probably long gone.

. . .

Two out of four? Dracul smiled in satisfaction. This made a nice change, he wondered how the girls were getting on. He walked out of the room, and into the room that his wife occupied.

"How many Lilith?" He asked softly.

"She won't give up," she looked at Patricia angrily. "Why the hell won't she give up?"

"It's okay," he reassured his wife, seeing Joy's body. "We have three out of four, that is brilliant."

"No it's not!" She screeched. "They are all supposed to die! Vritra promised me that he'd tamper with the dreams to make sure that they all died!" She covered her mouth at her confession. Dracul observed her coldly.

"Outside," he said quietly. Lilith shook her head. "I said outside!" He screamed, pushing her out in a temper. His wife had broken the law with Vritra behind his back...

He watched as Patricia woke up, somehow being strong enough to defy the powers of Vritra - a rare occurrence. She stared at him wide-eyed, her face full of horror.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "That I have to do what I do next, but you are the only witness there is to prove that we broke the law. And I cannot risk my wife being sent down, you understand?" The young girl shook her head.

And then Dracul tore her throat out.

_**The End. **_

**A/N: Okay so that is the end, as I said, I was doing this for bs13's horror competition - you should go check it out, it isn't closed until the 1st of August. You still have, like, six days? And it can be a oneshot. **

**Like I said at the start, it is my first time writing a horror story that is a full horror story, and I don't really know if it was scary enough, so I'd appreciate it if you found some time to give me some feedback. Uh, yeah, that's pretty much it. If you want to check out some of my other HoA stories I have: **

**SIBUNA Agents (finished); The Ghost of You (mildly horror); The Childhood Tyre (Oneshot) and that's pretty much it. **

**Thanks for reading guys, and wish me luck in the contest :) **


End file.
